


Complaining

by jimmytiberius



Series: Letters to Ada [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Young Aragorn (Estel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmytiberius/pseuds/jimmytiberius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sick any more, still bored. Elrond is pretty sure they've had this conversation about a million times, but who's counting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaining

"Ada?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"I do not want to do my lessons today."

"Why not, Estel?"

"Because I do not like lessons, Ada. They are boring. What does it matter if the Three Rings were given to Gil-galad, Círdan, and DaerNaneth Galadriel? You, Mithrandir, and DaerNaneth have them now. That's all that matters."

"But doesn't it matter how and why Mithrandir and I receieved our rings from Círdan and Gil-galad, Estel?"

"No. It doesn't matter if I know those things. It already happened, whether I know about it or not."

"Well, I suppose that is true. But don't you find it interesting?"

"Not especially, Ada. Old people are not very interesting."

"I am old, Estel. Does that mean I am not interesting?"

"You are not old, Ada."

"Thank you, Estel."

"Besides, you are very entertaining."

"You think of some very creative things to call me, Estel. 'Entertaining', 'fuddy'..."

"You should not make fun of how I called you 'fuddy', Ada. I was sick."

"I know you were sick, Estel. My curtains will never recover."

"Why do you keep reminding me of that, Ada? I have told you I am sorry."

"I know you are. But we have digressed. Why else do you not like your lessons?"

"Well, I do not like being forced to write poetry."

"But don't you like to write poetry, Estel?"

"I like to write poetry when I am inspired. I am not always inspired when it is assigned."

"...I see. I will speak with your tutor about this problem if you like."

"No, thank you, Ada."

"Why not? You have just told me it is a problem. Do you not want me to pursue a solution?"

"I do not want a solution, Ada. It is not that big of a problem."

"I see. So you were merely complaining for the fun of it, and you do not want me to act on your complaints."

"...Ada?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"I am going to my lessons now."

"All right. Have a good time."

"I do not think I will, Ada. You see, I-"

"Estel?"

"Yes, Ada?"

"Go to your lessons now."


End file.
